Moonlit Nights
by Colors and Irony
Summary: A moonlit night in a peaceful clearing. A girl sat alone in the grass... NaruHina Oneshot


**A/N- Hello! I'm back from the grave! I've been having a MAJOR writer's block, so I've just been hiding in the Lurkers' Mist, trying to get an idea. So, when someone reviewed Camping, all ideas magically flew into my mind! Like a river on steroids, man. No joke. Anyways, thanks to AnimeFreak218 for totally unblocking my river o' thought! Go you! So, for a change, I will write a NaruHina, as requested by her!**

**Also……… REVIEW! OMG PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SMILE! AND REVIEWS SMELL LIKE MANGOS AND CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

**And just so you all know… ****bonsowa-ru= Good evening**

**Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- Come on, you don't REALLY think I own Naruto, do you? Well, yeah, I do. That, and Chuck Norris.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A young girl sat quietly in a moonlit clearing. The moon was full, and the harmony of crickets and cicadas filled the silence of the warm summer night.

A gust of wind stirred the leaves, and the girl's dark, midnight blue hair swirled about her face. Hinata took no notice, for her pearly white eyes were focused on the full moon. It sat like a crystal orb in the sky, surrounded by smaller diamonds, stars. The leaves whispered like a comforting voice, in keeping with the night's song.

Hinata, however, was so focused on the moon, that she did not hear an unnatural crunch in the bushes behind her.

"Dammit, stupid thorns…" Naruto quietly cursed, rubbing the small, bleeding scratch on the back of his leg. He didn't mind that much, however, because his cerulean blue eyes were focused on the sweet, innocent girl sitting in the clearing. Naruto's eyes took in every detail on her face, from her soft, white eyes, to her gleaming, long hair.

Hinata sighed softly into the wind. Growing tired of sitting, she lay down in the long grass, which cushioned her like a pillow. She allowed her mind to wander, going from her teammates, to her sensei, to school, and to…

Naruto.

Why, why was she so shy? Maybe if she told him how she felt, he wouldn't be so obsessed with Sakura. Maybe if she told him, he might not hate her for it. In fact, maybe if she told him, he would like her back…

No, it's impossible, Hinata told herself firmly. It would never happen. He's so friendly and outgoing, how could he like a shy, freak like me, who blushes if he so much as stands close to me?

Naruto settled into a more comfortable position, his eyes never leaving her adorable face. He smiled as she smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, which never left the sky. He loved her so much. Overwhelmed by a sudden longing to sit with her, he abruptly stood and made his way to where she was.

Hinata jerked her head up at the loud noise. She looked around, only for her face to turn a bright magenta as she spotted Naruto emerging from the bushes. Saying she was surprised would have been a major understatement.

"N-N- Naruto…..kun?" Hinata managed to stutter out. She was immediately embarrassed at her actions. Up until now, she hadn't stuttered since she was a genin.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Bonsawa-ru, Hinata-chan." Naruto strode forward, out of the shelter of the bushes.

Hinata was on the brink of fainting. She was dizzy and her face was a deep crimson. Although she was delighted to see him, he always had the same effect on her.

"W-W- What are you doing here, N- Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously, mashing her fingers together. Her eyes were focused on a particularly interesting blade of grass.

Naruto visibly deflated. "You… you don't want me here?" Naruto queried, hurt. "I was just going to ask if I could sit with you….. But if you want me to leave…" He turned to leave through the bushes.

Hinata panicked. "N-No, Naruto-kun! You can stay! I didn't mean it like that! I… was just wondering! You can stay if you want to…."

Naruto looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata promised, nodding fiercely. "I mean it."

He took a seat on the grass beside her. Naruto stretched backwards and lay down. Putting his arms behind his head, he asked, "Nice night out, huh, Hinata-chan? Full moon. Looks like-" He cut off very suddenly.

Hinata was shocked. Usually he never stopped talking of his own accord. "What, Naruto-kun? What does it look like?"

Naruto's face gradually grew redder in color. "Nothing, it's nothing," Naruto said hastily.

Hinata turned over and propped herself up on her elbow. She began speaking quietly. "You can tell me, Naruto-kun. It's ok." She mentally patted herself on the back for not stuttering.

He faltered. "It's just…. just… It looks like your eyes, ok?! There, I said it!" Naruto's face was now a shade of red that a tomato would be proud of.

Hinata's face turned a similar shade. "O-Oh, ok."

But Naruto wasn't finished. "Every time I see the moon, it reminds me of you! I lay in bed at night, just thinking about you. You're always in my dreams. I'm worried when you're on dangerous missions. In fact, I even pretend to like Sakura-chan to hide the fact that I love you!" At this latest outburst, Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth and fell to the ground, mortified.

The red slowly crept back into Hinata's face as she comprehended his jumbled speech. She carefully dropped to the ground beside Naruto, and cautiously shook his shoulder. "Naruto…… kun?"

"What?" came Naruto's muffled reply.

"I- kind of- like you, too. So much! I'm to shy! I'm sorry I never told you! Every time I saw you with Sakura-san, my heart would break! I had given up hope. Naruto-kun, I love you, too!" Hinata ranted, embarrassed at herself.

Naruto looked up, hope sparkling in his light blue eyes. "Really?"

Hinata took a deep breath, and steadily replied, "Yes, really."

Naruto jumped up, shouting, "Yes! YES, DATTEBAYO! She likes me! Yes!" He started tearing around in a circle.

When he was finished, he slowly made his way back to Hinata. She sat up, and Naruto hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Hinata looked up into the eyes of her beloved fox. He dipped his head and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Naruto whispered, "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She replied softly, snuggling closer.

And together, they enjoyed the moonlit night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N- Woo! Fluffiness! They're so cute together! Anyways, that was fun to write! Hope you liked it!**

**Love mail, Hate mail, even Flame mail, I'll take it! Just review! I'll give you my pet llama! –llama appears out of nowhere- His name is Bob… Come on! You know you want him!**


End file.
